


Ocean Deep

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo likes to show her new things.





	

Most of the time, they are too busy to grab more than a few minutes off-ship together. Their duties curtail them to nocturnal moments, and the only emotions they can exchange are in subtle under-tones to words, or body-language. Both encased from head to toe, with only a rolling _r_ in a _Sir_ , or a lower opening tone of a _Captain_  to distinguish the word as an endearment, and not just a rank-structure.

Today, though, he’s managed to find a way to waylay her as she was going back to the shuttle, to change a few minds who thought she was due already to being _sure_ she’s not due for a half hour later than her actual ETA. And some others to be _certain_ her leaving half an hour early was the plan all along. 

With no one expecting or needing her, she’s free for an hour. A real luxury, and one she’s only happy to indulge in because she knows they can cope for this hour without her. If anything happens, Kylo will take her back.

This planet is nicer than most. Often, they’re in semi war-zones, or in the middle of huge factory districts. It’s rare that there’s somewhere picturesque: that’s for the commissioned ranks who never wear armour, not a ground-soldier like herself.

Maybe he swung the whole mission for her. She won’t ask, and he won’t tell.

Out at the edge of the land, looking over a body of water so massive that it’s almost unreal. It reminds her of the Starkiller planet, but this one is blue, not white. The surface ripples like it’s an animal hide, and she wants to reach out her fingers to touch it. All the colours of the sky, and all the colours of the depths, cresting into momentary white before they morph back down to blue-green again when they fall.

She can’t believe how beautiful it is, or how sharp it smells. She’s heard there’s whole _mountains_ below the surface, and it just boggles her mind that this planet could reach below her surface as much as she reaches above it. She’s spent her whole life thinking the ‘top’ was just that, something to arch away from. And here is proof that you can go _under_ , too.

Kylo knows she’s not seen the galaxy like he has, and she slides an ungloved hand into his. Tides that pull before them, and she feels his cheek against hers. The rest of the universe is behind them, and the water stretches as if to infinity in front. No one can see them from there, and that’s… calming. The galaxy doesn’t care, but he does.

She laughs as he picks up a bright red shell, and offers it to her. It’s the same colour as her cloak, and she tucks it into his robes with deft fingers. “Keep it for me until tonight?”

“Of course,” he says. “One day, I’ll take you somewhere with real sand. Somewhere you can swim, or just… lie by the waves.”  


“Please,” she says, knowing it’s likely never going to happen. “I would like it a lot.”  


She’s getting a small collection of tiny gifts. They line her private spaces, and each one makes her smile with a memory. She’d never been sentimental before, but now… it’s nice.


End file.
